Murdoch's Hidden Note
To the 5 Adventures Standing in this room, not counting the royal guards HUEHEUEHEUEHEUE, If you are reading this note right now, then that means I am woefully incapacitated, but do not worry, every part of my plan is coming to fruition. I've had seen the future, and all the breadcrumbs that I have laid down has lead you here to me this day. You all are the key to reverting and correcting what is wrong with the land of Izal. Since I have followed your journey till now, I know that find trusting people difficult, as you should. People are woefully stupid and ignorant. Very greedy I must say, Stay out of my fountain, Jessa/Jessen used it as an orgy pool, he/she lured people up here and took over their minds by satisfying their lustful greed. I digress. As a token of trust, here are the instructions to get into the control room. First the lift you used to enter the school from the layline has another level it stops at. You must audibly say, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE in a deep voice while standing in the lift. Then pull the switch. It will bring you to the under passage beneath the school. Beware! The dangers in there can not be controlled. They are set there to make sure that only the most cunning and strong can make it to the control room. Finally the door leading into the control room requires a sacrifice of sorts. You all must reveal your deepest darkest secret to open it. The magic attuned to the door can not be dispelled or bypassed any other way. (Don't try the walls, they bite back) To control the school requires two things. The gem that will magically appear in front of you right now, and the chunk of wood like staff that the one named Lastree is carrying right now. He is trustworthy and blessed by my lovely friend, and no matter what you do he will find his way back to you. (I know you tried to get rid of him, it was very funny to watch, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE) The staff has been consecrated by a dear old friend of mine who I successfully diverted from being resealed back like the rest of the Gods. Don't try to find her as she works in mysterious ways. She owed me a large favor and this was her way to repay. The gem, which has my power sealed inside, will be used as the required energy to power the movement, while the staff will be used to control the direction. Don't crash it please. On to the final part as I am getting bored while writing this. Both the staff and the gem will be required to reseal all the God's and bring this world back to its correct balance. We should have never allowed the God's to be sealed the way that they were, now let's return them back and make sure they can't return. Find the handicapped angry elf with the large amount of L's in his name as he will help you undo this atrocity that is the God's doing. In my visions he is hard to track, but he is either in Klortho, or masquerading as a blacksmith in the Whispering Forest. Keep the staff and gem with you and give them to him. Good Luck, Murdoch P.S. Take your time and be cautions. Rushing will lead to your failure. P.P.S. Trust Dalv with the length of your sword. P.P.P.S Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition P.P.P.HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE Category:World Building